Bending the rules
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Timmy gave up his fairy's to a young girl who need them, resulting Timmy in losing his memory's about them. When his parents are killed in a fire Jorgan bends the rules bringing himself into adopting the Orphaned Timmy, will Timmy accept him? Will he get to see his fairy family again and just who is this young girl who has them?. OC included. Cosmo/Wanda,Cupid/Jusandissimo.
1. Unexpected events

A/N I've always liked Jorgan and Timmy so I thought I'd do a fan fiction, on it anyway here's the fic home you enjoyed it.

Summery: Due to a Fire that hit Dimmsdale Timmy soon finds himself losing his parents, while Cosmo,Wanda and Poof are on vacation Jorgan is called to the tragedy. The hard-hearted military fairy finds his heart softening, as he takes care of a newly orphaned Timmy while his fairy's away. Timmy/Jorgan comfort.

Jorgan Von Strangle toughest fairy in the universe was enjoying a nice quite evening at home, a bag of popcorn in hand, his PJ's on and a nightcap he was watching all my biceps one of his favorite shows. It had been a rough day with Binky messing up everything but luckily he got to scramble the fairy's. Which he loved to do even if there wasn't a reason for it, just as the fairy was dozing off he heard a soft poof, to his annoyance Binky stood there the fairy he had just sent away only hours ago.

Jorgan was about to snap at the nervous fairy when something strange caught his eye's, Binky didn't look like his normal self, the rather nervous fairy's expression was replaced by a saddened one. And by the looks of it the fairy had cried, although the fairy had always been a wimp it was rare to see the fairy cry like that. Before Jorgan could utter a word a file was handed to him, taking it with a raised eyebrow the fairy glanced at the folder a sudden cold feeling registering through his body.

It was a newspaper but it was article inside the newspaper that had gotten the fairy's attention, inside on the top page the headline read Dimmsdales Turners killed in fire. It went on about how there was a fire and the only person who had survived was the youngest Turner, there was a picture of the 10-year-old being taken into the Ambulance with a stretcher. Currently he was in the hospital getting treated from some cuts and bruises, closing the file Jorgan's arms hung loosely over the arm-chair, the file fell loosely from his grip the irritation long gone replaced by an almost pained filled gaze.

Without another word eye's set in determination Jorgan stood up, before slamming his Wand down onto the ground disappearing in a big blast leaving Binky floating there his gaze never wavering.


	2. Close call

A/N Since I only did one chapter and it was short I thought I'd do another one, abit longer hopefully alot longer anyway onto the next chapter enjoy.

The doctor sighed as the beeping sounds filled his patients room, he filled the files as he scanned through them. It was a shame such a young man losing his parents, the child was only 11 years old and already his life was ruined. The Police were still unsure on what caused the fire but it seemed someone had done it on purpose, the Doctor wasn't sure on who could want to harm such a sweet young man but whoever did it couldn't have a heart at all. Gazing sadly at the young man the doctor gently ran his fingers through his short brown hair, making sure all of the wires were still working and the 11-year-old was comfortable the doctor gave the young man one last look before descending out of the room.

The doctor failed to notice the flash of light in his patients room as he quickly made his rounds, the being in Timmy's room was a rather large male, he had tanish skin, his muscles were huge. he wore a Green camo shirt that fit just perfectly around his Muscles, a black pack wrapped around his body, he carried a large stick like wand with a star at the top and he had a crown on the top of his head.

Jorgan quickly slammed his wand down forcing everything but him and Timmy to become frozen, kneeling next to the bed Jorgan gently placed his hand lightly onto Timmy head. Closing his eye's for a moment a yellow glow engulfed the fairy as he gave the 11-year-old his memory's back, as his body returned to normal the fairy lightly ran his hand through Timmy's hair eye's grim as his gaze turned to the heart monitor.

Standing up Jorgan quietly pulled a chair up with a wave of his wand before settling down next to the bed, pointing his Wand at the TV it quickly turned on with a glow before all my Biceps flashed across the screen. Settling back into the chair which he had made larger, the fairy sat there and waited for the young man to wake up.

Jorgan must've fallen asleep for the next thing he knew a large scream erupted throughout the room, luckily the Hospital was still frozen or the Doctors and Nurses would've been in within a second. The heart monitor was beeping like crazy as the human tossed and turned in the Hospital bed, his hair was drenched in sweat as the young man's face turned in a pained expression. Grasping the human's arms so he was unable to hurt himself, Jorgan struggled to not hurt the human with his strength trying to be as gentle as he could.

"Turner wake up!" Jorgan yelled, he gritted his teeth as the scream echoed throughout his ears. Keeping ahold of both of Timmy's hands Jorgan made a bucket of water appear which quickly splashed over the young male.

Feeling the young man's body slacken Jorgan slowly released his hold on Timmy, drying the 11-year-old off the Fairy gathered the human into his arms lightly pulling him against his chest. Feeling Timmy's rapid heartbeat Jorgan gently hushed the young male, before suddenly disappearing Turner in hand.

The Hospital went back to normal as if nothing happened at all, any memory of Timmy erased as if it hadn't happened. And despite that he didn't want to, Jorgan erased any memory of anyone else who knew Turner from their minds.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this second chapter i might, end up doing another or part of another chapter before bed :) have a good week.


	3. Enter Kat

A/N I've gotten alot of views on my story, more so then i thought I would so I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

A little about my OC character.

Name: Kat

appearance: Red hair, slim figure,wears her own style of clothes,has a purple locket that her mother gave to her before her parents got divorced and she left.

Personality: Has abit of an attitude, been hurt alot in the past, loves animals, has a squirrel pet named chipper. She has a little brother named Kyle, and an older brother named Sam.

Age: 11

It had been unexpected losing Timmy they had always prepared in losing their godchildren before, although to be honest there never had been a Godson quite like Timmy. Never had a fairy had a godson/god-daughter for so long, Timmy had always been good at that, keeping there secret, even if he could gain something by telling his secret he never did. Caring way to much of his fairy family to do such a thing, Poof and Cosmo had never been the same, sure they loved Kat enough, she was a rather sweet girl.

Wanda sighed her fingers limberly running over the picture of her,Timmy,Cosmo and Poof at a fairy fair. But the young girl wasn't Timmy. She and Cosmo despite you should never get to attached to you're godchildren, since it was only temporary, they had. They had hard, but Wanda mused she'd never change the fate that had happened, never stopped caring for Timmy as much as she had, as much as she did.

Placing the picture back onto dresser next to the bed, Wanda gazed at her Husband lovingly who had yet to wake up. Raising her wand Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl before appearing next to her goddaughter who they had been watching over for the past few months. Noticing Kat's arm hanging slightly out of the bed, she gently flew down next to her before tucking her arm back into the bed. Bending down the fairy kissed Kat's head gently, a ghost of a smile appearing across her features as Kat sighed happily before shifting on her side, her back towards Wanda.

Magic floating around her Wanda flew over towards the Window, it was raining, drops of the wet weather drifting onto the window, making a soft soothing pitter patter sound. Heart heavy Wanda watched the rain fall, oh how she missed Timmy how she wished things had been different.

A/N Although this will mostly be about Timmy and Jorgan, there will be Wanda and Cosmo romance also maybe some Juandissimo/cupid.


End file.
